


On my way

by Erzs



Series: Reto Abril [9]
Category: Marvel, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Songfic, crack ship, reto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erzs/pseuds/Erzs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope se siente perdida. Todos la quieren controlar o la abandonan. Pero él solo trataba de ayudar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On my way

**Author's Note:**

> Ni marvel, ni los X-men, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los he tomado para esta rareza.
> 
> Día 9 del reto Abril Fanfictionero
> 
> Canción: On my way por Yuya Matsushita y Shougo Sakamoto (Pertenece al musical de Kuroshitsuji)
> 
> Advertencia: Pareja Crack que resulta ser mi OTP. Sorry.

Todo había terminado. Cyclops estaba encerrado en quién sabe dónde, habían ocurrido tantas muertes, tanto dolor y aun así había acabado. Y con eso, su padre la había abandonado. Otra vez.

Ahora asistía a la escuela Jean Grey para jóvenes superdotados. Era una vida relativamente normal para, bueno, haber sido la primera mutante después del día M, ser tratada como una nueva salvadora y tener la capacidad de soportar la fuerza Phoenix. Pero el problema ahora es que era demasiado normal. Toda su vida había crecido junto a Nate. Solo conocía la batalla, la supervivencia. Y ahora debía vivir ahí, seguir órdenes, obedecer lo que todos los demás esperaban de su vida.

Pero no lo haría. Esta vez no. Esta vez buscaría a su padre y le obligaría a aceptarla de vuelta. Porque ella no pertenecía aquí. Y además, era muy fácil escabullirse de la escuela

…

Evan había salido a tomar aire, cuando la vio. Su cabello pelirrojo parecía ondear como una llamarada. Definitivamente la conocía, más con todo lo pasado últimamente, pero al verla ahí, parecía todo menos la peligrosa Phoenix. Parecía una chica perdida y temerosa

_Justo igual que él._

Miró su camino y descubrió sus intenciones. Y sin saber porque decidió detenerla. — ¡Espera! –Bien hecho genio, alértala para que se vaya más rápido — ¡No te vayas aun! Yo, solo quiero preguntarte algo.

La chica se detuvo un momento y volteó la vista hacia él — ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Otra persona que quiere averiguar sobre el Phoenix? ¿Otro chismoso más?

—No, ¡No es eso! Solo quería ayudarte –le sorprendió que no reaccionara bruscamente como todos los demás a su apariencia —Es solo que te ves algo… triste. Y supongo que tienes tus razones.

— ¿Y eso a ti qué? ¡Tú no tienes idea de cómo me siento! Para todos soy una maldición o una bendición. Han puesto esta carga sobre mí, han decidido mi vida por mí. ¿Es que no hay nada más que esto? ¿No puedo desear nada más?

Evan se quedó callado unos momentos, tratando de analizar la situación. Y es que, aunque ella no lo supiera, sus vidas eran parecidas. Todos lo miraban y veían a Apocalipsis. Todos esperaban que perdiera la razón y se volviera ese monstruo que había destruido tantas vidas. Bueno, no todos. Tenía amigos que le ayudaban a seguir y a pensar que podría ser diferente, que podría llegar a ser un héroe. Idie, Quentin, Broo. Incluso en los momentos más amargos, le hacían ver la luz.

— ¿Sabes que no estás sola, no? Tienes a todos en la escuela para apoyarte. Incluso a mí… si quieres.

—Yo… no sé qué eso. Toda mi infancia fue correr y huir por ahí. Nunca estuve con chicos de mi edad y cuando finalmente lo hice no termino bien. No puedo apoyarme en nadie. Y no se ni si quiera que debo hacer ¿Debería buscar a mi padre? ¿Debería quedarme y no causar más problemas? ¿Qué camino debo seguir? -¿Por qué le contaba esto a un extraño? Lo había visto por los pasillos, le había visto hablar con Idie, pero nunca le había dirigido la palabra. Tal vez por eso le era más fácil desahogarse, porque no lo conocía. Tal vez esa era su habilidad. Tal vez había algo en su rostro que le procuraba una calma que inevitablemente le había hecho liberar todo —Yo solo quería que todo acabara, quería ser normal y ahora que los soy... me siento tan incompleta.

—Puede que nunca sepa lo que estás pasando. Pero si algo sé, es que ningún camino es correcto. Todos te llevan a lugares buenos y malos. Todos tienen sus problemas y sus ventajas, pero cuando escojas uno, cuando sientas que ese camino te pertenece, debes seguirlo sin importar lo demás. Escucha a tu mente y a tu corazón. Que no te importe lo que los demás piensen de ti. Tú escoges tu destino. –Él mismo trataba de vivir con este pensamiento, pero era tan difícil que muchas veces fallaba. Pero ella era la "mesías" Hope Summers ¿No? Si alguien podía lograrlo, definitivamente era ella.

—Gracias. Por escuchar por todo. –lo miró fijamente a los ojos —Ni siquiera se tu nombre…

—Evan. Puedes llamarme Evan.

—Evan. Gracias –miró hacia la reja —Yo he decidido mi camino y bueno-

—Tranquila. Puedes irte. No le diré a nadie

—Gracias. Prometo compensarte algún día. –Saltó la reja, evitando la alarma. Algo demasiado fácil que había aprendido en su infancia. —Nos volveremos a ver. Es una promesa.

Y al verla marcharse, el joven no pudo evitar una punzada en el corazón. Esa chica tan diferente a él y a la vez tan parecida. Nunca podría olvidar esa chica tan valerosa y a la vez tan temerosa. No podría olvidar que, por un momento, alguien lo miraba sin temor.

Esperaría su reencuentro, tardase lo que tardase.

**Author's Note:**

> Se que nadie leera este pequeño fic crack porque... Bueno, solo diré que los personajes son poco conocidos en el fandom latino.
> 
> Y en una pareja pffff. Imposible.
> 
> Y aun así, aqui me tienen con mis ships locas xD
> 
> Si entraste aquí y lo leiste me gustaría saber tu opinión ¿Que opinas de la pareja? ¿Crees que sería posible? (Yo creo que si, después de conseguir la aprobación de Papi Nate... con ayuda de Wade, claro hahaha.)
> 
> Gracias por leer.
> 
> Si gustan hablar, quejarse o hacerme presión sobre mis trabajos: [Mi Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/pg/Erzsebeth.77/posts/?ref=page_internal)


End file.
